


Of all the movie scenes

by pinkmanicpixies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied wonhui if you squint, M/M, how do tags work help, it's just 2000 words of jihan cuddling, some of the characters were just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmanicpixies/pseuds/pinkmanicpixies
Summary: In which Joshua and Jeonghan decide to have a movie marathon





	Of all the movie scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, forgive me for this word vomit. I was bored in class and I am obviously a starving JiHan shipper lmao. So yeah, here goes

Jeonghan checks his phone as he walks out of the shower. Normally, he takes it with him to the bath and play some music but now, it doesn't have enough battery so he left it in his room to charge.

He opens it. 1 notification. From Joshua Hong.

[Joshua]: I saw your tweet about being bored out of your mind at your dorm.  
[Jeonghan]: Yeah? And what exactly do you have in mind?  
[Joshua]: Well, I can't take you out on a date. But we can watch a movie in my apartment.  
[Joshua]: Besides, we never got around to watching that pirated Avengers movie while binging on fries and a bucket of chicken.

Jeonghan of course still remembered that proposal he had many months ago. He still haven't watched the movie and he's really craving for that bucket of chicken since the branch close to their university was shut down for over a year now. The next closest branch is an hour away.

[Jeonghan]: Hmm, okay. I'm coming over in 5mins.  
[Joshua]: Great. I'm gonna order the fries and chicken. You want anything else?  
[Jeonghan]: Pizza. And maybe some cola?  
[Joshua]: Got it.

~~~

Jeonghan arrived at Joshua's place 20mins later. He knocks at the door and Joshua opens it with his eyebrows knitted together.

“You said 5 mins, Hannie. Good thing most of the food just arrived,” Joshua said

“Yeah, I know, but I got something to make it more exciting,” Jeonghan smirked and lifted the bag he was holding while taking off his shoes to get inside Joshua's apartment.

“Oh my god, is this a projector?” Joshua asked, visibly pleased.

“Yes! Had to bribe Jihoon to lend it to me,” Jeonghan said proudly “I don't know how to set it up though”

“Wow, Jihoon? Really? It's okay, I can set it up” Joshua said

“Anyway, are you alone here? Did Wonwoo go home?” Jeonghan asked

“Nah, he's here. But he's still sleeping, most probably. Last night was a friday night so he probably spend it playing online games with Seungcheol again” Joshua explained.

“So you basically have the whole place to yourself again?” Jeonghan asks and Joshua just nods.

“Great, I'll just change into pajamas” Jeonghan said, walking straight to the bathroom

“Pajamas? What for?” Joshua asked confusedly

“Joshua, come one, who watches a movie in an apartment in their denim pants? And don't worry, I brought mine”

“Pajamas, really? It's literally 3 in the afternoon”

“And we'll be watching the whole Marvel Cinematic Universe until nighttime. I got lots of time”

Joshua just sighed and started setting up the projector while Jeonghan changed into his pajamas.

~~~

Jeonghan walks out of the bathroom while wearing his pink pajama set with strawberry pattern, Joshua laughs at the sight of Jeonghan's cute pajamas.

“How old are you again?” Joshua is still giggling

“Shut up, this is how a proper pajama looks like. Not just some yellow oversized shirt and loose blue jogging pants” Jeonghan comments as he strides towards Joshua to help him set up the projector

“Joshua, where's the food?” Jeonghan asks as he plugs the projector into the extension

“I'm not telling you unless the movie's about to start”

“Just kidding, I know you put it in the microwave so I won't see it immediately. Damn Hong, you need to think of new places to hide your food alright?”

After setting up the projector, Joshua puts on the movie while Jeonghan goes to the kitchen to check the microwave oven. Sure enough, the fries and the bucket of chicken was there. As if on cue, there was a knock on Joshua's door.

“Must be the pizza guy” say Joshua as he goes to the door. Sure enough it was the pizza guy. Joshua paid him and put the newly arrived pizza on the couch.

Jeonghan comes over the couch too, with the bucket of chicken in one hand and the fries in the other.

“Ready?” Joshua asks him as the older male settles in the couch

“Play it” As soon as Jeonghan says it, Joshua hits the space bar of his laptop, making the movie play and projecting it on the white walls of Joshua's apartment.

~~~

By the half of the second movie, Jeonghan was already curled up against Joshua. It was a normal occurrence for the both of them, to end up cuddled like this. With Jeonghan's head resting on Joshua's chest and Joshua just playing with Jeonghan's locks.

“Hey, stop playing with my hair. You're gonna get grease all over it” Jeonghan scolds Joshua but makes no attempt to move or swat his hand away. He liked it like this.

Joshua just laughs “I know, that's why I wiped my hands with the tissues first, dummy”

They stayed like that for a while.

When the movie was about to end, Jeonghan looked up to look at Joshua, who was still so immersed in the movie. He found it interesting that his best friend's reactions could be so animated. He looked at the window and saw the sun setting, soft rays against the twilight settling in. Some of the rays passed through the apartment's window, illuminating every beautiful feature Joshua had. His cat-eyes, the way his nose scrunches, the crease in his eyebrow, his little dimples just above the corner of his lips, and his refrshing smile that can beat an ice-cold soda on a hot summer day. And his lips, just the right shade of pink.

That moment, he decided that Joshua was beautiful.

Joshua notices how Jeonghan grew silent and looked down on him. “Focus on the movie Jeonghan. Do you really wanna waste this rare opportunity to use Jihoon's projector?” Joshua teased.

“Right, of course” Jeonghan smiled sheepishly and turned back to the movie projected on the white walls.

~~~

As the third movie starts to roll, the door to Wonwoo's room creaks open as he steps out. He sees the two cuddled up comfortably on the couch, a blanket over them. Jeonghan was already asleep, still resting his head on Joshua's chest as Joshua's lips are lightly pressed on top of Jeonghan's head.

Wonwoo smirks at the sight of them as he adjusts his glasses, “This is why everyone thinks you guys are dating, Joshua-hyung”

“Oh shush. It's not like that” Joshua says, suppressing back a smile that was starting to form on his lips. “Going out?” He asks his roommate.

“Yeah, dinner time” Wonwoo answers

“There's some pizza left on the microwave, you don't have to order more”

“No thanks, I'm taking Junhui out for dinner” Wonwoo says with a smile on his face as he proceeds to get inside the bathroom to take a shower.

~~~

As Wonwoo was about to leave out the door, he turns to Joshua and says, “I'm gonna sleep over at Junhui's place. Jeonghan-hyung can take my bed if he wants to”

Joshua looks at Wonwoo then at the sleeping angel on his chest “Nah, I think we're good”

“Okay then, bye” and Wonwoo's left.

Joshua waved his hands and then proceeded to turn his attention back to the movie. The fries were already eaten up, there was still half a bucket of chicken left on the table. One and a half slices of pizza was growing cold too. Thank god they placed some of it back to the oven. Joshua decided that he would clean up when the third movie finishes. There was just 30 mins until the movie was done anyway.

“You know what's funny?” Jeonghan slowly stirs from his sleep, startling Joshua.

“Oh my god. I thought you were asleep”

“It was a light sleep. I could still hear your conversations with Wonwoo” Jeonghan explains while rubbing the sleep off his eyes “Anyway, you know what's funny?”

“What is?” Joshua asks curiously

“Seungkwan told me that your orgmates thought we were dating” Jeonghan said teasingly “What do you usually tell them when they ask you if we're dating?”

Joshua hums, “I just tell them that we're really just close since we've been hanging out since freshmen”

Jeonghan hums in agreement “Yeah, well my friends thought I was dating you too”

It was Joshua's turn to be curious, “Oh yeah? Well, what do you tell them then?”

“That it was none of their business. I'd tell them anyway if I was dating someone” Jeonghan answers

Joshua nods and then none of them proceeded to talk anymore.

The third movie ends and none of them moves from their position. Joshua makes a mental note to just clean up when Jeonghan drifts off to sleep again.

“Hey, should we clean up now? Besides, it's the third movie, I think the projector needs to be rested before it overheats” Jeonghan suggests as he gets up

Joshua agrees as he puts the projector aside while Jeonghan proceeds to clean up the mugs, along with the empty container of fries and the leftover chicken and pizza.

~~~

After cleaning up, they decided to proceed with watching the fourth movie. It was already dark outside and the only light illuminating the room was coming from Joshua's laptop propped on the coffee table.

They were sitting on the floor now, side by side with their backs rested on the base of the couch. They were silent for some time, intent on focusing on the movie.

Halfway through it though, Jeonghan takes a peak at Joshua, amazed again by watching how the younger boy reacts to each scene in the movie. His features are highlighted once again, but this time, by the blue light coming from the laptop and the movie it was playing, which has a cool tone.

Jeonghan decides on something again, without thinking too much about it.

“Hey Joshua, can I kiss you?” Jeonghan asks

Joshua looks at Jeonghan with a slight smile and a small laugh, thinking his friend was kidding. His smile falters as he sees that Jeonghan was serious.

“Oh, you weren't kidding” he said dumbly

It's not that Joshua minds, he doesn't. They already made out once anyway, during a party, because of their friends’ stupid dares. It was merely five seconds though, and meant nothing for the both of them.

It was Joshua's turn to decide on something. He doesn't answer Jeonghan's question.

Instead, he crosses the small space between them and lightly presses their lips together. Jeonghan's lips were soft and it felt good to have it pressed against his, Joshua thought. Jeonghan kisses him back but no one attempts to deepen it. Joshua pulls away first, smiling at Jeonghan.

“Well, that felt nice” Jeonghan says as he returns the smile.

Jeonghan pulls Joshua in again for a kiss, they were light and playful, both of them smiling in between kisses.

“As much as I'd like to keep doing this, how about let's focus on the movie now?” Joshua suggests, smirking

Jeonghan agrees after giving Joshua one last kiss on the lips and settling back to resting his head on the younger one's chest. They stayed like that again for some time.

~~~

30 minutes into the fifth film for of the night, they were still cuddled up on the floor. This time, Joshua finds Jeonghan's hands and intertwines their fingers together. He presses a soft kiss on top of Jeonghan's head and looks down at him.

“What now?” Joshua couldn't see Jeonghan's face but he's pretty sure that the older males was blushing even when he was asking that question.

Joshua hums and absentmindedly asks

“What if we really date this time?”

Jeonghan looks up at him, looking for a trace of something. Maybe Joshua was kidding, but he failed to find one as Joshua looks as serious as he can be.

“Do you like me then?” Jeonghan asks

“Hannie, of course I do.” Joshua says

“I know you do, but do you like me, romantically? Enough to actually date me?” Jeonghan asks, partly afraid of Joshua's answer

Joshua doesn't answer. Jeonghan speaks up again, “I don't wanna date you just because people around us think it would make sense. I don't deserve that. I like you a lot, and if that will be the only reason for us to date then I don't want any part of it”

Joshua stayed silent for some time.

“I like the way your eyes twinkle whenever you think of something mischievous. I like how you always know what to say and what to do when I'm feeling down. I like the sound of your laugh. I like the way your hair falls on your shoulders when it was still long, but I also like it now that it's shorter and how it sticks up to your forehead sometimes when it's too hot outside. I like the way you get excited at the sight of strawberry-flavored milk and the way your nose crinkles. I absolutely like the way you fall asleep in my chest while we're watching movies all cuddled up here in my apartment. I like every part of you, Jeonghan”

Jeonghan just stared at him in disbelief. Joshua closes the gap between them again and places a soft kiss of his forehead.

“I genuinely like you and I want to date you because of that. Now, will you be my boyfriend?”

Jeonghan is still in awe but he tries his best to move. This time, it was him who closes the gap between them and places a chaste kiss on Joshua's lips.

“Yeah, okay. I'll be your boyfriend”

~~~

Joshua wakes up on the couch, with Jeonghan cuddled up beside him, still in his strawberry-printed pajamas. This time, it was Joshua who thought Jeonghan was beautiful.

The laptop on the coffee table shows a black screen but it wasn't really closed.They must have fallen asleep halfway through their sixth movie. Sunlight was already creeping in, but it wasn't too bright.

The door to their apartment slowly creaks, as Wonwoo slowly enters, still in his clothes from last night. He looks at the two boys in the couch and smirks “Looks like you didn't need to use my bed after all”

Joshua just nods as he looks at Jeonghan fondly “Yeah”

“This is why people think you guys are dating, hyung” Wonwoo says the all too familiar line again.

“Maybe we are” Joshua smirks this time, which catches Wonwoo off guard.

“Wow finally” Wonwoo smiles as he proceeds to his own bedroom.

Jeonghan slightly shifts but isn't awake yet.

“Good morning, Jeonghan” Joshua lightly kisses Jeonghan's nose, causing the other to snuggle closer to him.

Joshua looks at Jeonghan again, and realizes something. Out of all the movies he has watched last night, nothing beats the beauty of this scene right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback might be nice? Hahaha thank you <3
> 
> Also feel free to check out @pinkbluecarats on twt, my friends and I are currently writing a wonhui/gyuhao socmed AU there. Thanks! <3


End file.
